familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard More (1614-c1694)
}} Biography The More Children on the Mayflower commemorating the More children baptism. courtesy of Phil Revell]] Samuel More (c1585-) and Katherine More (1586-), were cousins in a wealthy Shropshire family matched in a prearranged marriage. They baptized four children at St. James Church in Shipton. But soon it became evident that all four were bastard children of an illicit affair between Katherine and her secret lover Jacob Blakeway (c1585-). A bitter divorced erupted and Samuel signed over all four children to agents for the Mayflower company: John Carver (1565-1621), Robert Cushman (1577-1625), and Thomas Weston and thence assigned to senior Pilgrim families as indentured servants. In 1620 they traveled on the [[List of Mayflower passengers| Mayflower]] to help settle Plymouth Colony in the New World. Three of the four children died that first winter and are buried in an unmarked grave with other pilgrims that died on Cole's Hill and recognized on the Pilgrim Memorial Tomb in Plymouth. Mariner from Essex MA Richard More was still living with the Brewsters in 1627. He married Christian Hunter in 1636 in Plymouth, and moved very shortly thereafter to Salem, Massachusetts. Richard More became a seaman and ship captain, and made trips to England, Nova Scotia, West Indies, Manhattan, and Virginia. In 1688, the Salem Church recorded: "Old Captain More having been for many years under suspicion and common fame of lasciviousness, and some degree at least of inconstancy ... but for want of proof we could go no further. He was at last left to himself so far as that he was convicted before justices of peace by three witnesses of gross unchastity with another man's wife and was censured by them." Richard More died sometime between 1693 and 1696 at Salem, living just long enough to have witnessed the 1692 paranoia of the Salem witch trials. His gravestone is found at Burying Point Cemetery in Salem MA. Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: Christiana Hunter He married Christian Hunter in 1636 in Plymouth, and moved very shortly thereafter to Salem, Massachusetts where he became a sea captain. In February and March 1642/3, he joined the church at Salem and baptized his children there. His wife Christian died on 18 March 1676, at the age of 60. # Samuel 6 March 1641/2, Salem, MA after 1650 unknown # Thomas 6 March 1641/2, Salem, MA after 1650 unknown # Caleb 31 March 1643/4, Salem, MA 4 January 1678/9, Salem, MA unmarried # Joshua 3 May 1646, Salem, MA after 1650 unknown # Richard 2 January 1647/8, Salem, MA after 1 May 1696 Sarah (---), before 1673 # Susanna More, baptised 12 May 1650 in Salem, Mass. Died after 30 October 1728 in Salem, Mass. Married (1) c.1675 Samuel Dutch, (2) c.1694 Richard Hutton (3) 1714 John Knowlton. She had 4 daughters with Samuel Dutch. # Christiana More, baptised 5 September 1652 in Salem, Mass. Died 30 May 1680 in Salem, Mass. Married 31 Aug 1676 Joshua Conant. 1 son. 2nd Marriage : Elizabeth Woolnough Elizabeth Woolnough on 23 October 1645 in St. Dunstan’s church, Stepney parish, London. The record of that event notes that “Richard Moore of Salem, Mariner” married Elizabeth Woolnough of Limehouse district, London. The Stepney parish register states that Elizabeth was the daughter of Benjamin Woolnough, having been baptised in St. Dunstan’s on 21 December 1623. Benjamin Woolnough was a trans-Atlantic ship captain, sailing to Virginia. The last time that Elizabeth’s name appears on documents is on 7 April 1646, the day after Richard More failed to appear at the Kings Session for Peace, when she identified herself to the High Court of Admiralty as “Elizabeth, wife of Richard Moore of Stepney.” Her appearance in court was to answer a charge against More, who had probably fled the country, for being intoxicated in the company of a woman of easy virtue as well as a child of about eight years, thought to have been his daughter Elizabeth. There is no evidence that Elizabeth Woolnough ever came to America. No further record. # Elizabeth More (1638-), born ca. 1638 in probably London, about 7–8 years prior to her parents marriage in 1645. She was baptised at St. Dunstan's Church, Stepney parish, London on 2 March 1646, five months after her parents marriage in 1645. Nothing more is known about her other than a record of an "Elizabeth More", of about her age, appearing briefly in Salem about 1660, and marrying a local shipwright named Richard Clarke. They soon after moved to Long Island where they appeared at Southampton, Long Island in 1661, as husband and wife. 3rd Marriage : Jane Crumpton Richard More then married to Mrs. Jane Crumpton (sometime between 1676-78 in Salem MA); she died in October 1686 at Salem, aged 55. Died 5/8 October 1686 in Salem, Masschusettes. Married before 23 May 1678 in Salem, Massachusetts. She was the widow of Samuel Crumpton, who was killed by Indians in 1675. More Family Siblings * More, Ellen (Elinor) (1612-1621)*, sister, age 8, assigned as a servant of Edward Winslow (1595-1655). She died in November 1620 soon after the arrival of the Mayflower at Cape Cod Harbor. * More, Jasper (1613-1620)* ', brother, age 7, indentured to John Carver (1565-1621). He died onboard Mayflower in Cape Cod Harbor December 6, 1620. He was buried ashore in the Provincetown area. * ' More, Richard (1614-c1694), brother, age 5 (birthday in late Nov), indentured to William Brewster (1567-1644). The only child to survive to adulthood, he lived a long and exciting life, married twice, posterity, eventually passing away in Salem, Massachusetts just shortly after witnessing the hysteria of the Salem witch trials. * More, Mary (1616-1621)*, sister, age 4, assigned as a servant of William Brewster (1567-1644). She died sometime in the winter of 1620/1621. Vital Records Bradford's Passenger List From Gov. Bradford's list of Mayflower passengers (written circa 1650). Mr. William Brewster; Mary, his wife; with two sons, whose names were Love and Wrasling; and a boy was put to him called Richard More; and another of his brothers (sic: sister Mary). The rest of his children were left behind, and came over afterwards. Mr. Brewster lived to very old age; about 80 years he was when he dyed, having lived some 23 or 24 years here in the countrie; and though his wife dyed long before, yet she dyed aged. His sone Wrastle dyed a young man unmaried; his sone Love lived till this year 1650 and dyed, and left 4 children, now living. His doughters which came over after him are dead, but have left sundry children alive; his eldest sone is still living, and hath 9 or 10 children; one maried, who hath a child or 2. Richard More, his brother (sic: sister Mary) died the first winter; but he is married, and hath 4 or 5 children, all living. Pilgrim Monument National Monument to the Forefathers, commemorates the Mayflower Pilgrims, (including this person) who came to Plymouth Colony in 1620 on the Mayflower. Dedicated on August 1, 1889, it is thought to be the world's largest solid granite monument. Located on an 11 acre hilltop site on Allerton Street in Plymouth, Massachusetts. References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B000FA5UC8/maintourvacationA/ Mayflower Bastard - A Stranger Amoung the Pilgrims] by David Lindsay - History of 5 year old Richard More and his family and growing up in Plymouth Colony. 288 pages (Pulb 2007). * More Family - MayflowerHistory.com * Ellen More - FindAGrave Memorial #28972267 * - Wikipedia *The Elder William Brewster Society, A Pilgrim Lineage Society * Richard More (1614-c1694)/List of famous descendants * MainTour Plymouth Colony __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category: People honored on National Monument to the Forefathers Category: Mayflower passengers Category: Plymouth Colony Category: Migrants from England to Plymouth Colony Category:Mayflower passengers Category:People from Shropshire Category:Burials in Massachusetts